


Even Ryan Evans Can Score

by highschoolmusicaltrash (ellacj)



Series: East High Crusades [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: But also, Crack, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, after the baseball game, i am so so sorry, i don't even know what this turned into, it's bad on purpose, kind of not crack??, lots of fucking, please do not click on this, this is so trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/highschoolmusicaltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he can't play baseball as well as he can dance, but Ryan Evans excels at one thing: he knows how to score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Ryan Evans Can Score

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were watching HSM2 today and this happened. Please don't hate me forever. It's bad on purpose, guys.

Ryan sighs as he runs a hand through his spiky blonde hair and squirts water into his mouth. Sharpay’s busy harassing some poor East High staff member he doesn’t know, and he’s paying it no mind. Instead, he’s busy thinking about Chad goddamn Danforth. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the curly-haired sportsman since the baseball game (or should he say _gay_ me?) yesterday, and even rehearsal with his sister can’t drive Chad from his mind.

He hadn’t been imagining it, right? The sexual tension between them was almost palpable as they danced around the baseball diamond, arguing about how Chad can’t dance – and no, the irony isn’t lost on anyone. Ryan swears Chad was _this_ close to kissing him when he brought his face so close to Ryan’s own. Why else would he have done that?

“Ry!” Sharpay calls from the other side of the studio. “Back to work! We’ve only got a month until the talent show, and I _won’t_ be beat out by those stupid Wildcats!”

Ryan sighs and caps his water bottle, setting it down and jogging back to the center of the dance studio. Just as his sister is starting the music, the double doors burst open and Sharpay grunts indignantly as half of the east high student body pours through the doors, led by Chad Danforth himself.

Sharpay shuts off the music. “What do you want?” she demands.

Chad glares at her. “You’re singing with Troy in the talent show?”

“What?” Ryan exclaims, whirling around to face Sharpay. “What about _Humu Humu_?” A clever title, if he says so himself. He coined the nickname himself – simply switching the vowels in the words he can never say to his family. It’s as close to coming out as he’ll probably ever come. But that’s not the issue at hand; the real problem is his sister ditching him for an admittedly sexy basketball star. “We’ve spent weeks rehearsing this!”

Sharpay sighs. “I was going to tell you tonight. He’s got scouts coming, Ry! I’m just trying to help him.” She pushes her bottom lip into that signature pout, the one that Ryan can never resist.

Ryan sighs. “Whatever. Have fun with your Wildcat, Shar.” He snatches his water and cap from the floor and stalks toward the Wildcats, trying his best to ignore Gabriella staring at the floor and Chad looking straight – possibly the wrong word choice – at him the whole time he’s walking. He can’t deal with Chad right now, not at the same time as his twin sister’s betrayal.

Once they’re outside, Kelsi grabs his arm. “Ryan, we need your help if we’re going to beat Troy and Sharpay in the talent show. When has an employee ever won a Star Dazzle Award?”

Ryan glances over at Chad, and the two of them lock eyes for much longer than can pass for heterosexual. Finally, he sighs. “Okay. You write something _amazing_ , and I’ll choerograph a dance. We’ve got a little less than a month, so we’ve gotta get going now.” He claps his hands, and the other students start murmuring excitedly to each other as they start going back to their various jobs. Only Chad stays behind.

“So, you’re dancing in the show?” Ryan asks, trying his best to be conversational and not think about the game yesterday.

Chad shrugs, staring at his feet shuffling in the dirt. “Haven’t decided yet.”

“You should. You’re really good, you know.”

“You think so?” Chad looks up, his eyes the perfect shade of chocolatey brown. It’s gorgeous. He looks so vulnerable in this moment, like a child staring at something he wants so badly but can’t have.

Ryan smiles encouragingly. “Yeah. Troy’s not the only Wildcat who can sing and dance.”

Chad returns the smile. “That means a lot coming from you.” He clears his throat. “I mean, just because you’re so talented. Not because…” he reaches up and combs through his luscious curls with his fingers, face flushing. “Never mind.”

“Right.” Ryan steps forward into Chad’s personal space, their faces even closer than they were yesterday. He can feel the basketball player’s breath on his face as he gazes into brown eyes, asking a silent question with every movement.

He’s not sure which one of them leans forward first, but he doesn’t really care because in the next moment they’re kissing, lips moving together and tongues battling for dominance. Chad’s hand slips up under his shirt, fingers massaging at his abs, and Ryan reaches up to entangle his own fingers in those locks he’s so often fantasized about getting tangled in.

They break apart breathing hard, Chad’s fingers lingering on Ryan’s waist long after their faces go their separate ways. “Come over tonight,” Chad whispers. “My parents are gonna be gone until late at some dinner party. I’ll text you my address.”

Ryan’s pulse quickens. Unable to speak coherently, he just nods quickly and watches as Chad fixes his clothes and hurries back to the kitchens. Ryan stands stock still for a few minutes. He’s pretty sure he knows what’s gonna go down tonight at Chad’s house; what the popular boy is looking for. He’s been to that level with Sharpay before, but there’s no way he’s gonna be on top tonight.

He gulps. Will it hurt? Should he prepare himself? Briefly, he wonders if his mom has anything in her private drawers, but he quickly dismisses that thought. He’s not shoving anything up his ass that’s been anywhere his mom’s lady parts.

Before anyone wonders what he’s doing standing around outside the studio, he walks quickly off to Sharpay’s car, digging out his spare key and turning it in the ignition. Honestly, how anyone still thinks he’s a heterosexual after driving this think around for the past year is beyond him, but he’ll take what he can get. He takes the short drive to his house and parks the car inside, not wanting anyone to know he’s home at not still at the country club.

He practically tears apart his room searching for something to prevent the tearing apart of more important things, until finally he emerges from the tornado victorious, holding a pointy-headed screwdriver that somehow ended up in his closet. Carefully, he twists off the sharp part, running to the kitchen to grease the handle with enough olive oil to drown Sharpay’s spoiled little dog.

It takes some effort, but he finally manages to work the screwdriver handle into his hole until the flared base presses comfortably against his cheeks and he can pull up his shorts without any visible lines.

By the time he gets back to the club, his hole has already adjusted to the width of the screwdriver and Chad has texted Ryan his address. He smiles as he pulls into the parking lot. Tonight’s gonna be a good night.

 

“Why do you need my car?” Sharpay demands.

Ryan sighs. “For the last time, it’s _our_ car, and I told you I’m gonna hang out with a friend tonight.”

Sharpay rolls her eyes. “Puh-lease. You don’t have friends, Ry. Besides, I was hoping we could spend the night… together.” She runs her hand delicately up his arm, pushing her lips into that pout again.

For a moment, Ryan actually considers it. Despite the fact that he couldn’t possibly be any gayer than he already is, nights with Sharpay are always fun. She’s his sister and he loves her; it only seems right he love her in every way he possibly can. Maybe if he loves her enough it’ll make up for his sexuality… he shakes his head. As much as he loves his nights with Sharpay, they have them often. He won’t miss this opportunity with Chad. “Sorry, Shar. I promised my friend I’d come over tonight.”

“Who is it, anyway?” Sharpay narrows her eyes. “One of your Wildcat friends?”

“No,” Ryan lies smoothly. “You don’t know him. He’s in my Advanced English class.”

Sharpay sighs. “Are you mad at me about the talent show?”

Ryan shakes his head. “It’s fine, Shar. Really. Tell you what, we can be together when I get home, okay?” He leans forward and gently kisses away her arguments before pulling away and grabbing the keys from the table by the door.

It takes about ten minutes to drive to Chad’s house, but when he pulls into the driveway, Chad is already opening the front door. “You’re late,” the Wildcat grunts.

“Sorry,” Ryan says quickly, noticing the large tent already visible in Chad’s pants. “Sharpay needed my help with something.”

“Whatever. Come on, let’s go upstairs.” Chad takes Ryan’s hand and leads him up a spiral staircase in what’s obviously a very expensive house, using his other hand to not-very-discreetly adjust himself in his pants. Once they’re in Chad’s bedroom, Chad locks the door behind them and throws Ryan on the bed as he pulls his shirt off to reveal toned abs heaving with deep breaths.

Ryan grins nervously, heart pounding, as Chad advances to crawl over him on the bed, mouth pressing hot kisses all over Ryan’s face and neck and eliciting moans of varying pitches. He only pauses to impatiently unbotton Ryan’s shirt halfway before pulling it over his head, running his hands and tongue all over Ryan’s abs. Ryan arches his back into Chad’s touch, letting his eyes fall shut in pleasure. Yup, this was definitely a good decision.

Chad reaches his belt, and a burst of energy surges through them both as Ryan sits up and yanks Chad’s gray sweatpants off of his hips, revealing a v-shaped cut of muscle leading toward his completely shaved pubic area and a significant lack of underwear. Ryan’s breath catches in his throat. Chad’s only half-hard, but the boy is _hung_.

Chad focuses on unbuckling Ryan’s belt as he kicks his sweatpants off of his ankles, pulling his shorts and boxers down in one smooth motion. Ryan’s mostly soft, but Chad seems determined to change that. He leans down and slurps Ryan’s entire limp dick into his mouth, rolling the balls roughly in his hands.

Ryan moans loudly and thrusts his hips hard into Chad’s mouth. Sharpay had never gone this far on him before; the best he’s gotten from her is halfway down the length. Any further would be undignified, according to her. But he’s not thinking about that right now. Right now, he can’t focus on anything but the feeling of Chad’s hands and mouth on every inch of him and feeling himself grow ever harder in the unmoving cavern of Chad’s mouth.

Finally, Chad releases Ryan’s length, which is now standing fully at attention, bobbing slightly in the cold air. Chad pulls him up onto his knees to kneel on the bed, climbing to kneel in front of him on the springy mattress. “What’s this?” he asks, reaching around to tap the screwdriver in Ryan’s ass, sending vibrations up and down his channel that make him shiver.

Ryan flushes. “I’ve never bottomed for a guy before,” he admits. “I wanted to be prepared.”

Chad grins. “Good. I don’t like going slow.” He leaves the screwdriver in Ryan’s ass, but not without placing a few hard smacks to the handle and the surrounding flesh.

And then they’re kissing again, but it’s lost all the sweetness that was there this morning, replaced by passion and pure, wanton desire. Chad runs his hands all over Ryan’s body, clearly wanting to claim every inch of skin for himself. Ryan wonders briefly what Chad would think if he ever found out about Sharpay, but he quickly pushes the thought from his mind. He won’t think about Sharpay now.

Chad turns Ryan around, kissing all the way down Ryan’s neck and back. He sucks the flesh at the base of Ryan’s collarbone into his mouth, running his teeth and tongue over it until a purple mark forms clearly on the skin. He won’t be able to hide that from Sharpay, but right now he doesn’t care.

“Lie down,” Chad grunts, pushing Ryan to lie face-down on the mattress, legs spread as wide as they can go – which, as a dancer, is pretty wide. He settles in the triangle formed by Ryan’s spread legs, resting one hand on each cheek. He begins to knead the flesh beneath his fingers, being surprisingly tender in stark contrast to the roughness exercised ever since Ryan walked through the door.

Slowly, he grips the flared base of the screwdriver in his hand, working it steadily out of Ryan’s hole until finally the cool air rushes into his back channel, making him shudder from his position on the bed. “Condom?” he asks Ryan.

“Are you clean?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yep. Go without. It’s better that way.”

Ryan imagines Chad is grinning as he circles two fingers around Ryan’s slightly gaping hole before pressing them inside, working them in up to the hilt without much difficulty. The hardest part is adding the third finger, and he ends up having to dig a bottle of lube out from under his bed to fit it in. Finally, after moving three fingers in and out for a minute or so, Chad squirts a line of lube onto his cock and rubs in in, massaging another squirt into Ryan’s hole.

Ryan inhales sharply as the cold liquid hits his skin, but relaxes as Chad’s fingers touch him to soothe the initial shock. “Let me know if it’s too much,” he says before taking himself in his hand and guiding the head of his dick to Ryan’s opening. Ryan clutches the bedsheets and squeezes his eyes shut as Chad moves slowly into his passage, rocking himself in and out and pushing just a little bit deeper each time.

Chad’s about halfway in when he stops, leaning forward to gently rub Ryan’s hunched shoulders. “You okay?” he asks softly. It’s amazing how quickly he changed his demeanor, from rough and wanting to sweet and nurturing in point-two seconds.

“Yeah,” he manages. “It just – it feels – _wow_ ,” he gasps. He can barely think around the sensations in his butt, much less form a coherent sentece. “Keep going.”

Chad frowns. “You sure? I mean, it’s pretty deep already…”

Ryan shakes his head. “I want it all the way.”

“I can do that.” Ryan can hear the smile in Chad’s voice as he resumes movement, making tiny movements until finally his balls touch Ryan’s ass and they’re both coated in a thin layer of sweat. “So… now what?” Chad asks.

Ryan grins. “Now you fuck me like the Wildcat you are.”

Clearly that’s enough for Chad, because he pulls out halfway before slamming back in hard enough to make Ryan surge forward on the bed, having to tuck his chin into his neck to avoid a collision with the headboard. Chad gradually picks up speed, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the room.

Ryan’s so close now that all it takes is a few tugs of his own dick before he’s spurting all over Chad’s sheets, Chad himself not far behind as he erupts into Ryan’s backdoor. “Daddy!” he chokes out, and immediately regrets it.

“What?” Chad asks, not quite pulling out yet.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan says with a blush. “It just sort of… came out. I don’t know what that was.”

Chad shrugs. “It’s cool. I’m not here to judge.” They collapse and simply lie like that for a few minutes, until both their dicks grow soft and Chad eases himself out of Ryan.

“Wait,” Ryan says as Chad starts to sit up. “You up for round two?”

Chad furrows his brow. “What are you thinking?”

Ryan smiles sheepishly. “I wanna be inside you.”

It’s a little while before Chad responds, but finally, he nods. “Okay. But… can I be on top? Since I didn’t do my homework like you did.”

Ryan grins to match Chad’s, shaking his head almost affectionately. He grabs the bottle of lube and spreads it generously on his hole, tossing it to Ryan to spread on his fingers. Once Chad has bop-bop-bopped his way all the way to the top and is straddling Ryan’s freshly hard dick, Ryan reaches up to ease one finger into Chad’s tight hole.

“Oh,” Chad says in surprise at the intrusion, but he doesn’t seem upset or protest any so Ryan works it in up to the knuckle and slips another in alongside it. Before long, he’s sliding three fingers in and out of Chad’s ass, and Chad’s entire face is contorted with pleasure.

“Just wait until my cock is in you,” Ryan teases, reveling in the way Chad’s muscles tighten around his fingers just at his words. He keeps his fingers inside Chad and lubes up his dick with one hand before gently pulling his fingers out. “Whenever you’re ready,” he murmurs as he marvels at Chad’s gaping hole hovering just above his cockhead.

Slowly, Chad bends his knees, his incredibly muscular thighs flexing as he sinks down on Ryan’s cock. Ryan grips the base of it to hold it steady as the head enters Chad, sucking in a sharp breath at the warm heat gripping his cock like a vice. It’s slow going, but finally Chad is sitting delicately on Ryan’s hips and Ryan’s entire length is enveloped in wet heat, even better than Chad’s brief blowjob.

Ryan allows Chad to set his own pace as he slides himself up and down Ryan’s length, his own dick bouncing up and down as he increases in speed. Ryan can barely hold himself together; even after having already had one orgasm, the sensations around his cock make it nearly impossible not to come in the first minute. But Chad’s bouncing faster and faster, and he’s started rapidly stroking his dick, and if Ryan comes now it’ll all end.

And so he holds out, bites his lip and thinks about naked women he’d never want to bang to last just a little bit longer. He doesn’t realize his eyes are shut until he feels bursts of hot come on his chest and his eyes fly open only to be struck with a rope of the sticky white liquid. Only then does he set himself free, sighing in relief as his balls empty once again, this time deep inside Chad’s passage, and this time managing to keep his cries of _Daddy_   to himself.

Chad pulls himself off of Ryan’s rapidly softening cock, both of them gasping for breath as they collapse onto the bed. “That was so great,” Chad breathes.

“It was,” Ryan agrees. “But I’ve gotta get home before my sister starts wondering where I am.” He leans forward and kisses Chad again, all chaste lips and no tongue. “I’ll see you at Lava Springs tomorrow.” He quickly dresses and leaves, turning and casting one last smile over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Sharpay’s sitting on her bed with her back to the doorway when he gets home, door open and arms crossed as though she’s sad about something. “Ry?” she calls as he closes the front door. “Are you home?”

Ryan smiles and shakes his head. “Yeah, it’s me,” he replies.

She turns around to face him. “I missed you,” she says quietly. “Mother and Daddy are gonna be gone all night. I got lonely.”

“Well, I’m here now.” She moves to kiss him, but he stops her with a hand. “Give me a few minutes to eat something. Then we can do whatever you want.” As gay as he is, Ryan loves to make Sharpay smile, and nothing will ever compare with the way she smiles when he agrees to be with her at night.

Yes, Ryan Evans is probably the gayest man to ever live, and yes, he may be falling for a certain curly-haired Wildcat, but he loves his sister more than anything else, and nothing, not all the sexy basketball players in the world, will ever change that.

But maybe, if he’s lucky, he can have the best of both worlds.


End file.
